How to make a guy say I love you in 14 days
by Sellena132
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a succsessful writter in Cosmo. She has to write an article and it changes her life. Are you  ready to ride through the story of a girl seeking love but is a walking check-lister, read this story...
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez. Cosmopolitan writer. Single.

Gabriella Montez was an ordinary girl going to school. Into the All-Americans Clique she would just go with the flow. She had her girlfriends, friends until the present day, a normal quite family and a happy life. When she finished High School she got accepted into Brown, studied 4 years writing and than moved to New York City. The begging was kind of hard on her, but one of her best friends from school, Sharpay Evans, accepted her into her home.

Sharpay was a beginner actress. She was the loudest from the three best friends from High School. She would join the drama club or the sing in front of the whole class (when actually everyone thought that Gabby was the better singer) and this kind of stuff.

But later on her other old-new-present best friend , Jessica Murphy, called her. She was now a famous photographer shooting for famous magazines like Vouge, Seventeen Magazine, Elle and of course Cosmopolitan.

Sometimes when they were sitting on a glass of red wine they would remember how when they were school girls, they would read cosmopolitan and wish that either they would writer, photograph or give an interview for the magazine. And now all of their dreams became true.

Last year Gabby got accepted into the cosmopolitan team and 3 months ago she got her first Cover- story. It was an article about women who want to be a good housewives, but have a successful carrier at the same time.

The men in Gabby's life aren't exactly… well there. She had dated a couple of guys, but nothing serious, nothing answering all of her 10 points on her check-list:

Good-Looking

Have a nice job

Be Spontaneous

Travel exotic places

Same food taste

Sense of fashion

Great sex

Be romantic and cheesy but still masculine and not too cheesy and romantic

Sense of humor

And finally

To put his love for her above the common sense.

There have always been something missing… Either he was boring, or the sex was bad (it really is important…) or he would get dress like a homeless guy… She never found a guy who could really… Impress her…

So, it was just a normal than. The new issue was out for sale and Gabby was brainstorming ideas about what she could write about. It was 09:30 AM as she was ready to go. Slim Jeans, white top, top hat, white high-heels and a couple of accessories were Gabby's outfit for the day. She walked into the kitchen, she and Sharpay were still sharing to find a very hot guy going through their fridge. "Well, Hello. I guess you are Erik." Gabby said taking on apple and checking that she took everything she needed. 'Lap top, Check ; List of ideas, Check; Make up, check; Blueberry, Check.' Good. She was done. Not that Brie would forget something, but still she always checked… Every single morning. She had a little chat with Sharpays new boyfriend and then went out. A block down she took a coffee from the Starbucks coffee shop and then stopped a taxi. Gabby got in it and traveled to work.

When she got there she was a couple minutes early. Gabriella walked into the room, full of chairs which were next to a giant table. A couple of the other writers and assistance were already sitting on their places and Gabby took her own. She greeted a couple of the girls she liked and brag about how good the new issue was and thanked everyone who told her, her article was amazing. Last month she wrote about the 10 ways to get over a guy.

**Five minutes after the meeting was supposed to start, the editor in chief, Kate White, walked into the room. "Well first, I want to congratulate you. The issue was amazing. The next has to be better!" the whole team was already aware that Kate was never fully happy. No matter how hard they have worked and no matter how amazing the issue was , she always wanted more. So everyone pulled their notes out and started reading their ideas out laud. When it was Gabriella's turn she began: "Well… I have got a couple of ideas… First : The body language of the Liars… You know when you do something with your hair or something… It kind of uncover the lie…" Gabriella looked up to Kate "No… Not good enough… what else." Gabriella looked down on her notes. "Then I have got the 10 things you should never tell a guy – "Kate cut her off "You do that next month! And other….". Gabriella took a pencil and wrote next to the title of the story 'Due in 2 months' and than read out loud her last idea " How to get a guy to say I love you in 2 weeks…" Kate suddenly jumped up. "That is a great idea. You will find a guy and make him fall in love with you for 2 weeks. And write off every and each day! I want the article on my desk in 3 weeks. Gives you a week to meet guy and 2 weeks from make him fall in love with you. Meeting dismissed. ** **Gabby was astonished. She really had to get into the story and make a guy fall in love with her…. Not just to do a little research and write it down with her own words… She somehow knew this would be the article that would either make her famous or kill her carrier in Cosmo. She had to find a guy and finish this article!**

**Authors Note : Well… this was the first chapter… I will publish the next one soon…. Review please.. =) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : The Man Hunt.

Gabriella walked into her apartment with hands full of bags full of thins she and Sharpay loved to eat. The apartment was locked and the lights were out so Gabriella thought that Sharpays wasn't home. Gabby unpacked everything and put into the fridge or the fruitier and then went to her room. She sat on her bed with her laptop in front of her. She wondered how she could start. A thoughts from choosing a random guy at the coffee shop to trying to make contact with some football stars were running through her head. Finally Gabby decided she had to go on a men hunt.

She stood up and first went to take a shower. Slowly she undressed herself and then left the hot water to run down her body. The thing she was doing was huge. This was a huge topic and everyone knew it. She stayed about a half an hour when she heard Sharpay walk into the house and yell. "Don't get mad at me, but I HAVE TO PEE!" Gabby laughed to herself as she heard Sharpay storm in the bathroom and then heard the noise of her peeing and Gabby stopped the water. "Towel?" Sharpays voice came from outside the shower curtain. "Yeah thanks." Gabby walked out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her and then took another one to dry off her hair.

"So how was your day, pumpkin?" Sharpay said while washing her hands and watching Gabriella drying her hair off. "Good… but I have this giant project… I have to make a guy say "I love you" to me in 14 days and then I have to write an article how to do it." Gabby shook her head, left the towel for her hair to dry off and then walked out of the bathroom and Shar followed her. "It's not like it's a hard job for you… I mean… you are hot, funny, sexy, smart…. It won't be so hard to make a guy fall into you…" Gabriella shrugged and opened the door of the wardrobe with her dresses and high heels. "I just… have this bed feeling about this… Idk.. But I HAVE to do it…." Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "You going to a club?" she ignored the comment about the bed feeling… "Ugh… yeah… guess so" Gabriella answered. "Good. I am coming with you… I need something to get my mind of the break up with Eric." While putting a bra on Gabriella turn around immediately. "He broke up with you?" Gabby gasped, Sharpay giggled. "Of course not… I broke up with him… he was… way too… Your type… Sweet and stuff… I just want hardcore sex. " Sharpay turned around and walked to her room to get dressed.

Gabriella shook her head as she turned the hair blower on… She wished she was like Sharpay sometimes…. Selfish, Just seeking fun… And most of all – Not so hard to please. She hated it. Gabby was a walking checklist and as much she hated it she was always seeking all 10 points into one guy…

She was astonished how mother married her father. Gabby loved her dad she really did… It was just he was nothing on her check list and she couldn't believe her mother would choose someone like him.

Jennifer , Gabby's mom was beautiful woman. Black haired, Blacked eyed, Gabby looked like her a lot.

Ben , her dad, was a fat and ugly guy. Yes right, he had beautiful soul and he loved both Jen and Gabby to dead, but he was boring, unattractive and everything Gabby disliked in a guy. The thing they say about most of the girls that they want their boyfriends to be like their fathers was defiantly not true about Gabriella.

Lost in her thoughts she turned the hair-direr off. Walking back into her room into the black underwear she put on before going to blow dry her hair. Right now she had this kind of soft lock hugging her face and shoulders. Gabby put a little of hairspray on the roots and then started doing her make-up. She applied a lot of kohl in and on top of her eyes making them look even more black than they actually were. For the lips and the cheeks she used softer colors, for the lips only gloss and rouge for a little bit of color.

Afterwards she went to her wardrobe and took out a short black dress with a big neckline. Putting a pair of big earrings and a lot of little bracelets she slipped into her black pumps, took her handbag and went outside of her room.

In the kitchen there was Sharpay patiently waiting on her on one of their high chairs with 2 glasses champagne in her hand. She handed the one to Gabriella. "For the beginning of a great night out." Both girls exed down the drinks and left the glasses on the table.

Sharpay had a put her blond hair into a messy bun, applied little make up on and put on a little red dress with the same color shoes.

The girls looked amazing and everyone noticed that when they went and sat on the bar. Immediately two cocktails were handed to them with the words 'From the guys on table 10.' Shar and Gabby didn't even bother looking to the guys. They exed down the cocktails and ran on the dance floor. The mood was insane. It was hot and steamy, the music was very laud and soon Sharpay was making out with random guy.

Suddenly Gabby got the feeling she needed a little bit of fresh air and walked to the door. Outside there were a couple of people. Two or three hookers and a couple drunk guys. Gabby saw a bench a couple meter away from the spot that she was standing on an sat herself down. She couldn't really concentrate on partying when she knew that she had to meet someone there. Until know there was no one who she liked… Gabriella looked to the side across the club and in that moment she heard a guy's voice. A voice deep but still soft. Like honey mixed with milk. "May I sit next to you?" Gabriella turned her head to the guy. He had messy dark blond hair, was a nice height and had baggy pants with a white T-shirt on.

Good looking

06. Sense of fashion.

Two of her check list points with only throwing one look at him… not bad.

" Its free world I guess." Gabriella shrugged.

The guy took place next to her.

"Giant Polar Bear!" suddenly he said.

Gabriella looked at him. "What?"

The guy grinned. "It is an ice-breaker! Hi, I'm Troy."

09. Sense of Humor

Gabriella giggled. "Well Troy… I am Gabriella."

Troy shook her hand. "What are you doing outside and not in there making out with some guy?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "I might ask you the same thing… " Troy chuckled "I have been hitting on you whole night.. Okay I only send you drink but…" Gabriella looked at him.. "Oh, that was you?" Troy nodded "Well… thank you." Troy smiled at her. "I would do anything for a beautiful girl like you…" Suddenly something happened to Gabriella that hadn't happened from years. She blushed. The blood flew into her cheeks and they became soft pink. Did this stranger just make her blush?

"Don't you want to get inside?" asked Gabriella after a couple seconds of silence. "Do you want to get inside?" he asked back raising his eyebrows. "Nah… I thing I am going to grab a late snack actually… " Gabriella stood up. "Then she turned to Troy. "You coming?" Troy stood up and grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Do you want to me to surprise you with where I am taking you for dinner or do you want to surprise me…" Gabriella stopped walking and Troy stopped with hear stay a couple of inches in front of her… "My friend has the car keys so you can surprise me I guess…" Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and texted Sharpay that she was going home and not to worry and then slipped her blackberry into her purse. She started walking and Troy grabbed her hand. " Ok I hope we have the same food taste…" Gabriella hoped that too… If they had it would be the fourth point on her checklist. They got to a big Volvo. He opened the door for her and then closed it after she got it. Okay the same food will be 5 point of the checklist.

08. Be romantic and cheesy but still masculine and not too cheesy and romantic

She couldn't believe she found a guy so easily … She had the feeling she will get him to fall in love with her in 14 days…

Troy drove on the dark streets of New York while they had a small talk about books and music.

After about half an hour they arrived at a little Italian restaurant. Gabriella's favorite food.

05. Same food taste.

'Okay' Gabriella thought 'Not only this guy have to fall for me, but I can fall for him too… Like he is the half of my check list already…' Troy's voice pulled Gabby out of her thoughts. "Well Gabsy… I really hope you like Italian food because I love it. He grabbed her hand and walked into the restaurant which was surprisingly still open (it was about 3 a.m.)

"Well hello, Troy." A man around 50s shook Troy's hand and then took a bow in front of Gabriella. She said hello and then they took place on a small table next to the window. There were no chairs but a sofa, so Troy and Gabriella were sitting next to each other.

Troy took a cigarette and offered Gabriella one… She accepted on and put her in between her lips. She got surprised when Troy took away the cigarette and grabbed her neck pulling her closer, than crushing his lips against hers. She melted into the so forbidden taste of a kiss with a stranger and put a hand behind his head to keep him close as she ran her tongue on his lips so he can open them and so that she can push her tongue inside his mouth. They kissed for a couple of minutes and then broke apart when the man that greeted them cleared his throat. Gabriella looked down and Troy took the opportunity to order for her. 1 big pizza margarita and a bottle of red wine.

The 2 of them shared the pizza and talked a lot. Troy gained another 2 points on her checklist

Have a nice job

**Financial Managers**

04 Traveling exotic places

His favorite cities are Marroco and Nepal.

He had studied at Stanford, finances and now he is working and traveling around the world.

Now she was sure that he was the she had to make fall in love with her.

When they got going Troy paid. He rejected the idea of them sharing. Troy drove her to her apartment and kissed her goodnight.

He didn't even ask If he might come in so he didn't want only to get laid.

Before Gabby got out of the car Troy asked her for her phone number and told her he would be in front of her house tomorrow 13 o'clock to grab an ice cream. Gabriella kissed him again and then went up into her apartment.

Apparently Shar was home with her new boyfriend because she could her moans from her room. As soon she was ready for bed she turned her lap top on and wrote about everything that happened that night. Except for the fact that she was falling for him herself.

Authors note : the 2 chapter… I would like to get 4 reviews (Total of 7) before I carry on writing this story =) love


End file.
